war of the fairies
by uzumakiuchihasenju
Summary: During the time in tenroujima natsu faced zeref the black mage, when he saves elfman and evergreen from the black magic. Zeref tells natsu something which will be revealed later in the story. At first Natsu doesnt believe it but when natsu learns something even more devastating during the grand magic games, he is forced to make a hard decision for the sake of his nakamas.
1. summary

_**summary**_

The story starts from the end of grand magic games. During the time in tenroujima natsu faced zeref the black mage, when he saves elfman and evergreen from the black magic. Zeref tells natsu something which will be revealed later in the story. At first Natsu doesnt believe it but when natsu learns something even more devastating during the grand magic games, he is forced to make a hard decision for the sake of his nakamas. this story invovles natsu leaving fairy tail to go find igneel, which is actually an excuse for his real purpose (again will be revealed later). in the mean while lucy and the rest of the team confused by natsu leaving like this tries to find him. In this whole scenario the past zeref, fairy tail and natsu is revealed. what does natsu know about the past of fairy tail and zeref? and why did he leave? this story will cantain only a bit of pairing since hiro mashima already made the official pairing and i want to make it like the original as much as possible. however the path will deviate from the canon since i dont know whats gonna happen in it. pairings: natsu x lucy, gray x juvia, jellal x erza, gajeel x levy.

Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail or any characters in this story. If i make an oc i will mention it.

also i will post maybe once a week. not during my exams and also i may not write for a whole year. but i hav every intension of finishing this story, even if it takes 50 years or no one likes it. the 50 year part also depends on wheather i live that long.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: dragon invasion._

**warning: this content contains spoilers**

The last day of daimatou enbu ended with fairy tails as victors of the tournment. However despair followed the humans as seven dragons came out from the castle and started destroying the blooming capital. The wizards of all the guilds that were gatherd for the tournment kept attacking them but the dragons were too strong and were easily empowering them. the rogue from the future was currently smiling at the pitiful human struggle againts the powerfull dragons from the top of zilconis one of the 7 dragons that came out of the eclipse gate.

Meanwhile lucy, wendy, the exceed group, mirajane, yukino and the white knight arcadios were moving towards the centre of the of the city. As soon as they came to the front of the castle they saw the town being destroyed by the dragons and the wizards trying to fend them off.

**Lucy**:" How are we going to stop them...?"

**lily**:" the others arent doing so well, we must hurry and help them."

**mira**:" right lets go."

**charle**:" wait what about nastu?"

**Wendy**:" where is natsu-san? i hope he`s ok."

lucy looked at happys worried face, she smiled a bit and said:" I am sure he fine. Its natsu were talking about". after that her smile dimed and a hint of worry could be seen on her face." _...nastu...please be fine..."_ . Then a huge explosion was heard in the sky. every one looked up to see a dragon being hit by a large wave of flame. "slash of the fire dragon...". the dragon was pushed back along with the future rogue on it and it crashed on a building. Natsu jumped down from the building he was standing on and made his way towards the area where zilconis crashed.

**Yukino**:" that was natsu-sama".

**Lily**: "he`s fighting that dragon and future rogue."

**mirajane**: "we ll leave those two to him. we have to help the others."

**Arcadios**: "I ll assemble the remaining troops. we must protect the princess and the country."

Meanwhile in a part of the town a dragon covered in flames was destroying every thing. the fairy tail mages were trying to stop it.

**Gray**: "damn...! this thing ist budging one bit. our magics not effecting it."

**erza**: "its scales are too strong we cant hurt it."

the flaming dragon was about to use its breath when an iron pillar came from three o clock making the dragon fall."its a dragon the only thing that will harm it is dragon slaying magic, like mine and salamanders.." Gajeel said. "That means only a dragon slayer could stop it." makarove said while thinking something. "Warren contact all the mages using your telepathy. we need to deal with this quick." Warren looked at the master and said:" its no good the town is too big and everyones scattered i cant communicate with all of them." at this makarov clenched his teeth.

**erza**: "we could ask the help of hibiki of the blue pegasus he can use his achieve abilities to magnify warrens telepathy."

**Makarov**:" alright warren, gray and juvia you people go and find him. when you can communicate with them all tell them that only dragon slayers can harm them. we currently have six dragon slayers if you include the sabretooths twin dragons. each dragon slayer will attack one dragon and the other mages prove them with support but only the dragon slayers will be able to harm them."

the team nodded and moved towards the part of town where blue pegasus was stationed.

**erza**: "master we hav six dragon slayers but there are 7 dragons and we dont know where wendy and natsu are."

**makarov**:" laxus and the raijintribe are going to fight another one of the dragons. you and gajeel will fight this one. the twin dragons of sabretooth will target the ones near their area. jet go find wendy and natsu and tell them to take down one dragon each. and find anyone who can help them. lisana you and elfman should go with him and provide support to them. meanwhile i am going to find jura."

every one looked at their master with confusion.

**makarove**: " jura and i are one on the ten wizard saints we can hold a dragon long enough for you to defeat the rest of them. once you are able to defeat the dragons then come for our aid...Listen brats i have faith in all of you. right now we are in a battle with a really powerfull force. according to what the king said there are going to be 10000 dragons attacking this country, but we are fairy tail wizards we are not going down without a fight." and then makarov raised his finger like he does in the canon and said: "we will win and live trough this." every one was filled with resolve and without any further considerations all of them moved according to the plan. gajeel and erza stood their ground fighting the flame atlas (name of the dragon covered in flames). erza was cancelling its attacks using her fire emporers armor but her fatigue from the matches and the fact that the flames of flame atlas were to strong that she couldnt fully nullify them, were not helping them. gajeel also suffering for the fatigue of his match moved to his shadow iron dragon mode which he recently got and attacked the flame atlas with his roar. The flame atlas also used its roar attack but half of it was cut by erza thus it lost half of its power and gajeels attack made it though, pushing the dragon back and it fell on the ground. Gajeel smirked, but his smile soon changed when the flame atlas got up and attacked again."..._this is going to be though..."._He thought.

Meanwhile Warren, gray and Juvia found blue pegasus fighting the stone dragon and were badly being defeated. gray and juvia used a unision raid( the one they used whule fighting lyon and cheria), to push the dragon back and give the rest some space to recover and regroup.

**gray: **hibiki we need your help!

**hibiki**: what is it?

**warren**: could you modify my telepathy i need to talk to all the wizards in this city.

Hibiki nodded after a short confused stare and both of them place their finger on their forehead. then warren spoke.

**"Everyone listen carefully. This is warren from fairy tail i am communictaing to you all through telepathy."** every one in the city started to listen carefully.**" these dragons cannot be harmed by our magic, the only way to defeat them is to use dragon slaying magic. therefore if the dragon slayers are listening. each one of you have to fight a dragon. this is the only way to defeat them together. Anyone else in the area are to support them during their fight. If anydragon slayer is hearing this please respond."**

**rouge:** "Warren is it? we heard you."

**sting: "**yeah... i will take care of this one right here rogue can fight another one."

**wendy: **"warren-san i also heard you."

**warren:**" wendy your alright? wheres natsu? anyways we dont have time more of the dragons might be coming we have to take care of this quickly."

**Lucy:**" No you have it wrong. there are only 7 dragons."

**warren:"** what?...but the king said."

**Lucy:**" its a long story but right now there are only 7 dragons. natsu is fighting that dragon name zilconis which was flying around. The person who is responsible for manipulating the dragons is also there."

**Gray:**" manipulating dragons?...what is she talking about?"

**Mirajane:** "Like we said we ll explain later right now we need to stop these dragons."

**Natsu: **"leave zilconis and this bastard to me. I ll take care of them."

**Hibiki**:" alright! i used my archieve magic to to find the locations of all the dragons and every one in the area. i m uploading the location to all of your minds move to ones closest to you. the one already being engaged are also being uploaded so you can move to ones which are not."

Everyone said "alright" in unision and moved to their targets."

**and thats the end of this chapter. I m new at this so excuse any mistakes i made. this is my first fanfic. I intend take things slow some i might not update for a while. the title and the summary doesnt really explain alot but as i have a plot for every thing so be patient.**

**I m going to make chapters as long as i can and since it was the first i just made up a scenario which has nothing to do with my plot. in the next 2 chapters the main plot will start and i ll add every thing in detail.**

**As for reviews critism will be acknowlegded like i said i m new at this so mistakes are bound to happen. I also know that the writing style is very confusing i ll try to make it better. **


End file.
